Attack On Corpse Party
by LawlietLawson55
Summary: Hanji suggests to do a charm to keep them all friends when Levi plans to move away after he marries tomorrow. What happens when the charm fails, and the 9 souls are trapped in a cursed school?


||This story takes place in our time, meaning they have electronics and cells and such. It just makes it easier to write c: anywho, enjoy!||

Chapter 1: Multiple Separation 多重分離

Levi Ackerman woke up to the sound of pitter pattering of the rain outside the window, groaning and jumping up when he heard the Thunder crack loudly and shake the building a bit. "Damn…What happened…?" The looked around, a bit confused. This wasn't the cafe. This wasn't the small room in the back that they had been hanging out in when the group of friends met up to bid their goodbyes to Levi and Petra for the next month. The two were engaged, and tomorrow was the wedding, meaning after the ceremony and such, they were going on a lovely honeymoon together. "Wait…where am I…? This room is very unfamiliar.." Again, he inspected the area around him, and by his right leg was his black wallet. "Hey..." Picking it up, a white scrap of paper fell out and into his lap. Levi picked it up and processed what it was for a moment. "Wait…now I remember…this is my piece of charm…"

~Earlier that day~

The group of friends met up at the usual café that was owned by Sasha's mother, and of course they were using the private back room to celebrate the wedding of their two dear friends a day early. Glasses of wine, water, and soda had been filled, but it was getting late anyway, so after a bit of celebrating, a bit of laughter here and there, jokes of sexual things and future terms, Levi demanded that everyone were to clean up. "God damn, even when we try to have a good time, you're the one to kill all the fun." Hanji commented, putting all the glasses into a small white tub in the sink, while everyone else swept or cleaned up the tables. Once finished, Hanji forced everyone to gather around. "Okay everyone! Since we'll be missing our dear lovelys the next month or so, and since there's a good chance they'll be moving away, I decided to find a friendship charm on the web! Also, let's tell some scary stories before we all do the charm and head home for the night!" With simple nods and a few okay's, the brunette motioned for Marco to turn out the lights and went to sit near Jean. Petra smiled and sat on the floor in Levi's lap, his hands loosely around her waist, hers around his neck. Eren, along with Sasha and Ymir sat on Hanji's right. The four eyed girl set up a little candle in the middle of their circle, then began as the storm, as predicted by the weather man, rolled in quickly, rain pouring heavy outside. "It happened on a rainy day after school, like this one but we aren't at school. A female teacher lost her footing, fell down the stairs, and died. The principal treated the school as if it were his own child but….the misfortune continued… On a certain day after..'the incident', it was decided that the school would be closed down. Since then, the principal's heart broke down so much that…on the closing day of the school, he climbed to the school's rooftop and committed suicide! Where we are, at my mother's café, is where the cursed Heavenly Host Elementary once stood." Eren bit his lip, ghosts and curses being something that just gave him the chills. "S-Seriously?" But he was left with no answer and Hanji continued her story. "The teacher that fell down the stairs still has no idea that she died in that day. They say that on rainy days, like today, she still roams through the dark hallways. Yes…it's about 8pm, it happens around this time." A small gasp left Eren and Levi couldn't help but laugh at him. "Haha! Are you gonna shit yourself, brat?" The younger male just giggled and sighed. "H-Hey...Isn't it about time to head back?" But so far, nobody had agreed. Sasha giggled and clapped her hands. "Hanji! Continue with the story, please continue!" Ymir groaned at her comment and shook her a bit. "Is it really good for you to keep listening? You do get scared easily…maybe we should stop." Eren nodded and sighed. "Yeah!" Petra spoke up with a blush on her face. "Now now, Eren! If you keep making that face and being scared, Levi is never gonna love you!" He gasped and looked at Petra rather shocked, removing his hands from her waist. "E-EH?!" She giggled and kissed his cheek before turning back to her brunette friend. "Oh Hanji, just finish your story! It's getting late. I have a lot of things to get ready and I'm super into your story!" She smiled and nodded, continuing on. "Whenever the teacher appears, she is ALWAYS accompanied by sudden blackout, then you'll hear 'knock knock' from the door. As she slooooooowly opens the door, a pale white face peers in at you and says "Is anyone still there?" Just then, someone knocked twice on the door behind the group. "Some…someone just knocked, right?" Sasha gasped and bit her lip. "M-Maybe it's us imagining things." Then came two more knocks and this time, everyone besides Levi gasped, soon followed a sudden gush of wind blowing out the candle. "The light went out?!" Marco said worriedly, clinging to Jean, who spoke. "Just turn the damn lights on! This isn't funny!" Hanji whimpered a bit, but just tried to play it off. "I didn't do it! And the lights are by the door damnit!" Slowly, the door opened and in stepped a dark figure of a woman. "Is anyone still there~~?" Loud screams left the group, Levi merely trying to calm down his fiancée, and then the lights came on, only to reveal the figure to be a giggling Mikasa. "Did I scare you?" The group giggled, but where Eren had landed his hands did not please Levi. "Ereeeeeen! Just why are your hands on her breasts?!" The boy was confused for a moment, but when he notuoced that he was groping the engaged woman's chest, making her blush and giggle. "Ah! Sorry!" The formal corporal yanked Petra to him, growling. "Hehe! Mikasa, what're you doing here? I thought you didn't wanna come?" Marco asked as he let go of his strong grip on his lover. "I didn't, but it's raining and I brought an umbrella for Eren…" He smiled and took the umbrella from the girl. "Ah. Thank you!" Levi studied the two for a moment, then sighed. "You two are super close. It's hard to believe in ways." Petra turned her fiance and giggled. "Awww you shouldn't be so light hearted. She is your biggest rival for his love hehehe!" He gasped and cupped her cheeks, squishing her face and tried to chuckle it off. "What are you on about, Petra~~?" She gurgled a little, then pushed his hands back. Hanji, being the spunk of the group, jumped up and down with a white paper doll in her hands. "Guuuuuys!" She approached the group. "We have to do the Sachiko Ever After Charm before we go!" They gathered around the four eyed girl again to follow her instructions. "Okay, you have to say Sachiko, we beg of you 9 times in our head. If you mess up, just keep going. This charm will make sure, no matter what happens or how far away we are, we'll always be friends. Forever." Everyone knew she found this charm on the Internet, so no harm could really come from it, right? They all bowed their heads, the room silent for about 15 seconds, then the brunette spoke up. "Okay! Now grab onto any part if the paper doll scrap, and when I say, rip it." Finding a small place on the piece of paper doll, everyone grasped it tightly, and once given the command, they pulled it just as thunder crashed outside. Now everyone had their own little piece of doll. "So do these have meaning?" Jean askedn holding his between his middle and index finger. She nodded and smiled lightly at him. "Yep! As long as we keep this charm with us, we'll be friends forever!" Sasha smiled, tearing up as she thought about never seeing Petra again. "I'll miss you both so muuuuuch!" The strawberry blonde girl hugged her, sighing. "If we do move away, I promise to come visit." Ymir turned Sasha towards her, taking out her phone. "Cmon and dry those tears, smile." She giggled, wiping the wet sadness from her face, then smiled as the freckled girl snapped a picture of her. Marco stretched his arms, groaning a little as he did so. "Alright, i guess we should all head home." Right as he said those words, the building began to shake violently. "An earthquake?!" Jean barked, grabbing onto Marco to cover him from anything to fall. Everyone in the room fell on their bottoms, grabbing onto someone for dear life. After a few seconds, everything was still again. "Is everyone alright?" Nods were the answer to Mikasa, but as Levi let his hand rest on the floor, his spot shattered, along with the rest of the wooden floor underneath them. Screams filled the room, the nine souls falling into complete darkness...

~Now~

"We did that charm…and after that…the floor broke under us." When he tried to stand up, his right foot had a sharp pain run through it and he almost fell again. "Ow…I think it's sprained. Fuck me…There was a falling sensation but…" Levi, who was finally able to see the entire room, looked around and spotted his soon to be wife laying on the ground about ten feet away from him. "Petra?!" He limped over to her, kneeling down and shaking her body roughly. "Petra, Petra open your eyes!" The girl coughed, groaning and sitting up as she looked at the former Corporal at her side. "Hey baby…what's wrong? Is it time to get up already?" He shook his head. "Don't you what's wrong me! Don't you remember? After that party Hanji threw for us, we did that charm and…"

"Ohhhhh." Petra looked around the dark room, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we? And the others?" Levi looked down, shrugging. "I don't know." He and the girl stood up, and he approached the window. Gripping it tightly, the man tried to open it, but it would have just merely been painted on the wall if it wanted to be. It wouldn't budge an inch. "No good…it won't open." The strawberry blonde took out her white phone, sighing. "No signal for the cellphone either, huh…Hey Levi, is it me or does this seem like some kind of haunted house or something…" He turned to her, glaring. "Hey, you're not like shitty glasses, so stop talking like that." She frowned. "But…" Levi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall nearest to him. "Why did we end up in a place like this?" After a moment of silence, his fiancée spoke up with a happy sound in her voice. "Maaaaybe we were kidnapped! And now we're involved in some kind of horrible incident." He shot his eyes from the floor, and up to her, giving her the 'are you serious' stare. "Hehe, I'm only kidding. That could never happen in a million years!" He sighed, but gasped and clenched his teeth, a sound coming to him, almost as if it was directly in his ear. Children laughing? "Petra, did you just hear that?!" She gave him a weird look, shaking her head. "I didn't hear anything." He sighed. "Alright…well let's go see what we can find." The two left the room that had been littered with broken school desks and an old chalk board, and into the hallway, which was dirty, dusty, and just as dark. "Ew god. This place needs cleaning." The girl nudged him and giggled, but she couldn't help and speak up. "Hey Levi, did you notice how small those desks in the room were? Maybe this is some old Elementary school." As they walked, Levi started to get this horrible feeling in his gut. "It's strangely quiet isn't it? Anyway…let's hurry up and get out of here." His foot started throbbing and he almost fell, groaning. "Are you okay?!" He nodded a little. "Yeah. It's just sprained a little." She frowned, but just continued to follow him down the hall. "Babe, in that room, did you see how small the desks were? Maybe this used to be some kind of elementary school." Levi shrugged. "Perhaps." The two made it down the stairs, and there they met a hall with just a few doors and then two paths far ahead. "Well, I guess we're the only two people here." Petra smiled and squealed. "Ya know what that means? I get more alone time with Levi~~ hehehe!" She giggled before dropping to her knees and buring her face into his crotch. He groaned and tried to push her off without hurting her or causing her to land on anything sharp. "H-Hey! Just what do you think you're doing at a time like this?! We need to find the exit and get out of here!" The girl looked up, a kitty face like smile on her face, her words a bit muffled from his pants. "No need to be in such a hurry, shortie. Now we have alone time, just you a meeee!" She moved her head as if she was motor boating a woman, a perverted laugh leaving her. It caused Levi to blush like crazy. "Petraaa!"

After many attempts, he finally got her off and they continued to walk throughout the school, the two passed the bathrooms and the girl stopped her fiance. "Eh?" She gave the same smile from earlier, blushing. "Levi, do you have any ass medicine on you? The one I use sometimes, like the smeary stuff?" He gave a disgusted look, reaching in his pocket. "I swear.. no I don't but I have regular cream for cuts and such if that's gonna help." Taking the small tube, she squealed and kissed his cheek. "Oh~! Thank you~! Now just wait her while I slick 'er up a bit!" She walked into the bathroom, and Levi just sighed. "Don't you have any shame at all?" He tried to forget about it, turning to the window behind him and yanked at it. It might as well have been painted on the wood. "So this one won't budge either, huh?" Levi looked to his right, and there was an old clock marked with the time 8:00pm, but the hands on the clock were still, as was the long metal in the bottom to make it chime. He approached it, examining why a school would have such an old clock. Like a mini grandfather clock. The male stared at his reflection, but something was off. He glanced in the glass to the left and there was half a grey face, dark black eyes, and jet black hair behind him. He gasped, quickly spinning around only to see a smiling Petra, who saluted him. "Hehe, sorry for the wait!" With a shaky sigh, Levi faced her and ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine. Let's go." The two lovers headed off again, going down the smaller set of stairs that was down the hall. "Well, the exit must be down here somewhere." The girl smiled and looked at Levi. "We'll be out of here soon so let's do our best!" He gave her a soft smile, then kissed her cheek. "Right." Continuing on, they came to a large set of double doors, and four rows of shelves that had tiny gym shoes scattered on the shevles and floor. "Exit found!" Petra shouted delightfully. "Well…as you said earlier..now we can confirm this is an Elementary school." She looked at him, little sparkles in her eyes. "Huh…oh man, I bet they're at the house waiting on us!" He chuckled a little. "Your dad and brother? How old is Yuu now? 8?" She nodded, smiling brightly. "Mhm! Dad says he's becoming a handful. Even feeding him is hard work now. Now before we miss our beauty sleep for the wedding, let's get out of here! Who knows! Maybe Eren is waiting outside for you and then you two can make out haha!" She ran towards the doors, a protesting Levi behind her. Once the two faced the wooden doors, they began to pull on the handles for them to swing open any second, but they wouldn't budge. They were just like the windows. "It can't be…" The man muttered, swallowing hard. Petra, as always, kept a good attitude. "Well let's try and find somewhere to rest. We'll be out of here in no time!" He gave a slight nod, but there was the sound again. Those laughing children. Trying to ignore it, he walked off with his girl.

Their journey through the halls led them to an infirmary, and they decided to rest there for a while. The two found two beds in the room, but they would only need one. Petra forced Levi into letting her bandage up his sprained leg. Once she wrapped it up into sime bandages, the girl looked up. "How does it feel?" He moved it a little. "It feels a little better now…thank you Petra." She smiled, but looked a bit disappointed. "It would've been completely better if I had something cold to put on it. Forgive me." He leaned down, kissing her forehead and shook his head. "It's fine. I'm okay. Now let's get some rest and then find a way out of here. This place gives me the creeps." She nodded, climbing into the hospital like bed with him. He rested on his back while she laid on her side. "Levi?" He turned his head to her, a light pink blush on her cheeks and a smile to follow. "From now on, will you always stay with me?" He sighed, chuckling a little at her. "Of course. God Petra, didn't you ask me the same thing last night?" The girl giggled and rested her head on his chest. "Levi, let's always stay together." Giving her another smile, he nodded slightly. "We will." She asked one more thing. "Levi…why don't you ever say I love you back to me?" He shrugged. "I just don't…I dunno…but I do…" For a moment, things were quiet, just the two of them trying to fall asleep, all until Petra sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah! Hehe…It seems I lost my piece of paper doll scrap. I must've dropped it while I was looking in the bathroom. I'm gonna go look for it. You stay right here and rest." Protesting, her fiance began to sit up. "Wait, I'll-." But was pushed back down by her. "Levi! You stay here and rest! I'll be back in a few." With that, the girl left the room, leaving the former corporal all alone.

Levi just laid back down, hands resting at his side. "Let's always be together huh…" The sound of a clock striking an hour echoed through the halls, and suddenly, his body was stiff. He gasped, eyes wide as the lights went out. 'My body…it won't move! I can't speak either!' He screamed in his mind, his breathing even becoming difficult. The lamp on the table to the far left flickered on, and the pen resting on the open journal began to write all it's own. Levi moved his eyes to the direction he heard the scribbling sound, and a airy, light, yet haunting voice echoed in the room. "Once summer vacation rolls along, let's all take a trip together." The womanly voice said, and it was followed by the light happy laughter of children. The cracks in the walls soon had a red substance oozing from them, the curtains on the far left a bit farther from the desk became splattered with red hand prints, small like a child's hand, and the walls were stained red. 'Petra..help me…Petra!' He couldn't talk, and he wanted to scream, yell, kick, run, anything to get her to come back or to leave the room. The wooden chair from the other end of the room was pushed to the end of the bed Levi was resting on, but what had pushed it? A black like fog appeared, and the womanly voice from before came again as yellow tinted eyes glared down at Levi from the black fog. "Sacchaaaaan. Have you come to pick me up?" The male gasped, a million questions running through his mind. "Sacchan…Sacchan…Sacchaaan." The voice said, the black like entity going over his body, and it started to make it's way into his mouth and down his throat. Somehow it had managed to undo the button on his pants in the process. Levi gasped, struggling for air, needing to breathe. His lungs burned, feeling as if his entire body had been set on fire, yet he still couldn't move...

Petra made her way down the hall upstairs, seeming as care free and happy as ever, that was until she heard a loud thud behind her. She gasped, body a bit stiff. "Levi…?" The girl turned around, only to see the bottom half of his body, as if he had been cut in half. "Nooooooo!" The girl screamed, about to back away until she stepped in the guts of her fiance. Her hands began shaking, almost ready to cry. This couldn't be him, it couldn't be!

Levi continued to choke, the thick black fog filling him, and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head, but something caused him to stay awake. Petra screaming. "LEVIII!" It was heard from the infirmary and he quickly shot up. "PETRA!" The fog had faded, he sat up and coughed for a moment, only to see that entity appear again right in front of him. It's 'body' was misshapen and it's eyes were buggy. Trying to think, Levi grabbed the chair and threw it. The object only went right threw it and now it was heading straight for him. With a gasp, the male ran to the door, but it was binded down. "Is this hair?!" Thick black hairs binded the door shut. "Why are you leaving, Sacchaaan?" He was panicking, ripping apart the strands as fast as he could. They were strong no doubting that. "Petraaaa!" He frantically pulled and tugged and ripped away the binding, but gasped at hot breathing on his neck. Turning his head, he came to face the black mist, now eyes blood shot and it had a eery smile, it bloody as well. He screamed a little, but finally pulled the door open, only to trip on his own two feet. "Come over here…" The entity whispered in it's eery voice, but disappeared right after that. Levi shuttered, then stood up. What was that thing? Ghosts didn't exist…do they? Glancing to his left, there was someone sitting in a chair down the hall. She had strawberry blonde hair. "Petra?" He walked towards the girl, but when he touched her shoulder, she fell over. This was not her, only a rotting corpse, eye sockets hollowed out from the flesh being eaten away by the maggots that fell from her mouth. The man dropped to his knees, feeling queasy. He placed both hands over his mouth until he knew he could keep everything down. He heard breathing behind him, and turned to see the girl in a red dress, the same girl he saw in the clock face earlier. Her long black hair covered her eyes, and when she smiled, blood oozed from her mouth. Levi felt sick, and turned away. Her spirit faded as a girl's voice rang in the halls. "Levi!" Here came Petra running to his side as fast as she could. He vomited, hand on his stomach and face pale. She kneeled down, rubbing his back. "Levi, are you okay?!" He growled, shooting a glare at her and yelled straight in her face, the same way he would speak to Eren if he was mad. "Why didn't you come back sooner?! You said you would be right back! I almost got killed just now! Always together my ass! You left me here all alone, put me through all this, how could you say that?!"

"That's-"

"Enough! What's with you always smiling and laughing and shit?! Why the hell would I marry someone like you anyway?!" He looked down, panting angrily as he stared at his hands and the vomit on the floor. Petra stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks and she spoke. "I only wanted you to rest for a bit…and yet… No! Levi would never say anything like that!" She began crying pretty hard, then took off running down the hall until her cries could no longer be heard. Levi gasped and looked back to the direction she went in, sighing. What had he done? What did he just say?

The girl ran until she was all the way upstairs, then stopped for a moment to catch her breath before she just walked. She sniffled, wiping her tears away. All she could think about was what he said, what her fiance, her lover had said to her. "For him to say such things…if Levi begins to hate me, I… It's my fault…I wasn't by his side like we had promised to be..I have to apologize and make him love me again." She took out her cell phone, typing away for a minute or two before hitting send and returning the device to hwr pocket. "I hope it sends now." The girl stopped dead in her tracks, gasping a little. "Someone's calling me…L-Levi?" Petra walked down the hall, following the voice that called her name so sweetly…

As soon as she was gone, he wanted her back. "Why did I say such horrible shit to her? She must be heart broken, the poor girl… I have to apologize…" Levi stood up, suddenly feeling light headed. Before he knew it, he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was on the top floor, laying by the stairway next to a boy who seemed to have just recently died. His hair was a dark red and he had an industrial bar in his ear. "Huh? How did I…- Petra! I have to find her!" He quickly got up, deciding to worry of himself later after making her better. As he walked, he found himself in the same hall as earlier where the clock was, and it started to chime it's deep tune, making Levi jump a little. The male looked down, seeing a small red tube. He picked it up, then smiled a little. "This is the cream I gave Petra earlier. She must be in here. I hope she's stopped crying. I can't bare to see that again." He walked carelessly into the girl's bathrooms. "Petra, listen…about earlier I-." Something loud came from one of the stalls, almost like the sound of rope supporting heavy objects. The male approached the third stall door, swallowing hard. "Petra?" When he opened the door, the sight was awful. There she was. Hanging from the cielingby strong rope, and she wasn't moving. Levi gasped, mouth agap. "Pet…ra…Nooo! Why?! Why, Petra?!" The girl's hands shot up to the rope, trying to loosen it from her neck, but it wasnt moving. "Petra?! You're still alive?!" She was trying to speak, her small body shaking heavily. "So…rry…I'm…so….rry."

"Don't be sorry! I'm the one who should be apologizing! I'm gonna get you down now!" He went over and tried to pull her down, only to make her gag and he quickly let go. "AH! I'm sorry!" Levi couldn't think like this. He was scared, scared of her dying. What would he do?! "Uhhh….r-right! The rope! I'll take the rope off!" He grabbed the rope and tried to slip it over her head, but it didn't worry. "Fuck! It only dug into your neck even more!" He looked down and then came another idea. "Something to put under your feet!" Levi left the stall, going to grab the bucket by the entryway, but he stopped when he saw what lied inside the metal pail. It was overflowing with intestines, blood, and little white maggots, not to mention nobody knows how long it had been there. He gagged, but just sucked it up and poured it out onto the ground next to him, then quickly returned to Petra. He placed the bucket under her feet. As soon as she stood up straight and he let it go, the bottom gave out from rust and she fell, the rope tightening as she did and it snapped her neck. A loud crack echoed in the room, and Levi was left speechless. Her eyes were wide open, around them dark, face as white as snow, mouth agap, tears staining her cheeks, and her bowels were dripping down her legs, along with blood. Why blood? Whimpers left his throat, and he fell to his knees screaming and crying as hard as he could. Nobody had seen him cry so hard, but why wouldn't he? His fiancée, his loving, free spirited Petra had just committed suicide right before him and he couldn't do anything about it. "NOOOO! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU GO AND HANG YOURSELF?! YOU WERE JUST LAUGHING AND SMILING JUST AWHILE AGO! YOU SAID WE WOULD GO HOME TOGETHER! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED TOMORROW!" He punched the ground, beginning to shake as the tears soaked his face like little waterfalls coming from his grey orbs. "Noooo….Please stop! Don't leave me here all alone…Please answer me Petraaaa!" Levi covered his face, sobbing into his hands, almost to the point of throwing up and hyperventilating. All he could do was scream and cry and think to himself, trying to process all of this.

'In just a few hours, I went from having fun with my friends at the café…To watching my dear Petra kill herself right in front of me. Thsi reality…there is no way I can accept it. However…this is a place where anything can happen. That's because this place is…that cursed Heavenly Host Elementary School.'


End file.
